


This Time

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be hundreds of miserable or mediocre lifetimes before they find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

"I fucking died."

She whispers it against his mouth as she kisses him and his tears dust her cheeks. Fingers tangle in her hair and hold her so tightly to him she loses track of where she ends, and their lips meet and break apart as one lifetime rolls through another, her mind trying to sort out reality from whatever limbo they have all created together.

He doesn't agree with her, doesn't tell her that he is dead too, because he is the one who lost her half a lifetime ago, not the other way around. But she knows, even as she lets herself fall into him with utter abandon, even as his body is so warm and alive against hers. She knows as the saga of the Island plays out across her closed eyelids and into her subconscious why she is here, why he is here, whom they are here for.

This time, it is all about Jack. It won't always be, not in every story, but for now, she can feel the otherworldly pull toward a Church she can see in her mind's eye, and it could be hundreds of miserable or mediocre lifetimes before she and James find each other again.

"We have to go," she tells him, pulling away for a moment just to meet his eyes and bask in a love so _real_ it makes her breath jump, her belly warm, just like she always imagined it would someday.

A little half-smirk shows up on James' face, the charm of his dimples sending its customary flutter through her. "Tell ya what," he says softly, turning her around and backing her against the wall. "I know the Doc well enough to know that he's gonna need a hell of a lot more convincing before he's ready to Leave."

She nods and meets his lips again, holding onto him still as though he is the only thing keeping her conscious.

"You and me," he growls as his mouth moves from her lips to her throat and sends a golden line of heat through her abdomen. "We got some time." His hand moves down to her hip, his fingers hard and darkened eyes intense. "We can stay here for a little," and he presses fully against her and she knows _exactly_ what he means, wants it just as badly, "and maybe take a rain check on that coffee? Save it for another life?"

She gasps as his other hand moves to one of her breasts, reaching into her lab coat. He nips at where her shoulder meets her neck, and a heat spreads from her stomach, radiating lower until there is really only one answer to his question. They are conditions she can accept.

"So…right here?" she manages as her knees begin to weaken.

"Right now, Babe." And this time his kiss might be the most desperate thing she's ever tasted, but she loves it, loves him so much, and this, being with him, at the end of the world, is all she could have ever asked for.


End file.
